Les drabbles de NOOB
by Asuka Al Sorna
Summary: [NOOB] Comme le titre l'indique, quelques drabbles rocambolesques sur la Guilde Noob et quelques autres personnages d'Olydri.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une petite compilation de quelques drabbles sur Noob dont j'ai eu l'idée en revoyant toutes les saisons de Noob. Elles sont aussi bien dans le contexte de Noob que des spin-off de Noob (je pense par exemple à Néogicia ou, si vous préférez, le « monde » d'Olydri… vous comprendrez en lisant le premier drabble).**

**Et évidemment, Noob ne m'appartient pas. Laissons à Fabien Fournier ce qui lui appartient !**

* * *

**Les drabbles de Noob**

**Le prêtre impossible à oublier.**

— Tu te souviens de moi ?

Saryablööd était un pnj. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait se rappeler exactement de chaque joueur l'ayant rencontré et accompagné lors des quêtes sur le Contient sans retour – redevenu Syrial, patrie des membres de l'Ordre.

Pourtant, même en étant un programme informatique, la Syrianienne crut vaguement se rappeler de ce prêtre au sourire niais.

Des souvenirs envahirent son esprit, lui faisant se remémorer un membre de l'Empire qui voulait se promener un peu partout dans l'espoir de trouver et attraper Sin, pensant que celui-ci était un familier et non une source ou un être d'une grande puissance. Il posait aussi d'incessantes et futiles questions, entre deux récits concernant des flans et sa grande-mère.

— Le prêtre qui m'a accompagné dans les marais ? Oui, je me souviens de toi.

Alors que Sparadrap parut ravi, Ystos et Ivy n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Cette dernière, sceptique, dit :

— Tu as vraiment du marquer les développeurs pour qu'ils fassent que la chef de l'Ordre garde un souvenir de toi…

Oui, Saryablööd se rappeler de lui. Elle était peut-être un pnj mais elle n'oublierait pas ce prêtre qui avait eu le culot de la comparer à une grande-mère…

.

**Les chefs du roleplay.**

Il arrivait parfois que les guildes Noob et Justice, par la force du destin ou du hasard, fassent équipe. Lorsque cela se produisait, certains s'en désolaient – comme Saphir ou Omega Zell – tandis que d'autres s'en réjouissaient – tels Sparadrap ou Gaea, l'un ravi de jouer avec son frère et ses amis et l'autre heureuse des tous nouveaux boucliers humains à utiliser.

Il y avait cependant un élément qui exaspéraient tous les membres des deux groupes : le comportement de leurs meneurs. Entre Arthéon et Heimdäl, c'était l'amour fou du background et du roleplay.

Autant dire que les conversations étaient… originales.

— Si je les entends encore parler une seule fois de la cosmogonie d'Olydri, je vais craquer ! gémie Gaea.

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la harpie, grommela Omega Zell. Y'en a marre de leurs roleplay bidon !

— Moi je trouve ça drôle ! s'exclama Sparadrap. Moi aussi, je veux être _roller-plait_. Allons-y, chers compagnons ! Pour la guilde Noob !

Sparadrap marteaux ne comprit pas pourquoi il perdit soudainement des centaines de points de vies en recevant une flèche en pleine tête et un coup d'un des légendaires de Godrill Borkan.

— Hé, les amis ! Pourquoi vous me tapez ? Oh, je sais ! Vous voulez qu'on joue à chat, c'est ça ?

.

**Le point faible de Heimdäl.**

Stéphane Argenthomme, que l'on connaissait mieux sous le pseudonyme de Heimdäl, chef de la guilde Justice, n'aimait pas les films. Du moins, c'était la croyance populaire.

C'était faux. Heimdäl aimait les films, saufs deux genres très spécifiques : les films d'amours niais – la vraie et belle romance se faisait rare – et les films d'horreur. Malgré son masque symbolisant son grand sang-froid en toute situation – ou presque –, il avait le cœur sensible.

Sauf qu'il désirait aussi faire taire les rumeurs à son sujet qui le faisaient passer pour quelqu'un d'asocial.

Alors quand on l'invita au cinéma voir le dernier film d'horreur sorti, il accepta.

Il le regretta amèrement plus tard, après avoir passé plus de deux heures crispés sur son siège, à marmonner :

— Ne crie pas… Ne crie pas…

.

**Arthéon et le roleplay.**

Avec la création d'un avatar dans l'Ordre, Arthéon espérait enfin pouvoir jouer tranquillement à son roleplay, et apprendre tout du Lore d'Olydri. Que Fargöth lui vienne en aide, il s'était lourdement trompé… Même sur ce serveur RP, peu de monde jouait le jeu !

Il pensait donc qu'il serait le seul à jouer sérieusement son rôle. Du moins ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende auprès de Saryablööd pour lui remettre une quête finie et qu'il y vit deux étranges joueurs aux oreilles d'elfes – même si les Syrianniens n'étaient pas des elfes mais personne ne disait des « oreilles pointues » –, dont un avec un arc qui se plaignait :

— Arg, mais joue un peu le jeu ! Il faut dire : « Votre Majesté Saryablööd, nous sommes venus vous ramenez le plan volé aux hauts gradés de la Coalition » et non pas « Tenez, on a fini la quête » ! Franchement, c'est relou de jouer avec toi…

Sur ces paroles puériles et remplies d'amertumes, le joueur remis la quête et s'en alla, blasé, sous le regard curieux d'Arthéon. Le guerrier avait l'étrange impression de le reconnaître et pourtant son pseudo ne lui disait pourtant rien.

— Bon, c'est bien de voir que certains sont quand même roleplay sur ce serveur, se contenta-t-il de dire. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire de quêtes ensemble ?

En y réfléchissant bien, le pseudonyme de ce garçon aussi lui rappelait quelque chose. Où avait-il pu bien rencontrer un certain Dead ?

.

**L'idole de Gaea.**

Fantöm ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par la situation présente. Olydri était au bord du chaos avec la libération de Tabris et la Source du Chaos mais tout cela semblait bien anodin pour l'élite de la guilde Justice quand la guilde Noob était dans les parages.

En fait, ce qui l'étonnait surtout, c'était le taux de présence assez exceptionnel de Gaea avec son reroll quand leurs deux guildes se croisaient. En général, l'invocatrice préférait déconnecter son archère parce que l'idée de voir Omega Zell la répugnait.

Autant dire qu'il fut surpris en la voyant arriver avec la guilde Noob et se précipiter à toute allure vers Mist. En fait, maintenant qu'il remarquait, le récent intérêt de Gaea pour la guilde Justice coïncidait avec le retour de la plus grande légende de l'Empire dans Horizon… tout comme l'augmentation du nombre de plaintes d'Omega Zell, et de disputes incessantes entre lui et Saphir, la recruteuse s'énervant de ses râles constants.

Fantöm sourit. Il venait de comprendre : il semblerait que Gaea admire Mist autant qu'Omega Zell l'admirait lui.

Cela promettait de devenir très intéressant quand l'assassin s'en rendrait enfin compte – même si pour cela, il faudrait qu'il arrête de se plaindre deux minutes du « nombre exagéré et handicapant » de filles au sein de la guilde Justice.

.

**Le pïkouaï de Saly Asigar.**

Souvent, l'avatar de Saly Asigar, la Teknögrade de rang un au service de l'Empire, pouvait être trouvée sur une place de Centralis, près d'une statue de Keynn Lucans.

Si ce pnj n'apportait pas grand-chose aux joueurs – postée là, Saly Asigar n'offrait aucune quête –, sauf de leur permettre de voir à quoi ressemblait un des personnages clés de leur faction, il était très plus utiles pour la guilde Noob quand celle-ci cherchait leur chef de guilde, Sparadrap.

— Mais, euh ! Pourquoi tu veux pas revenir avec moi ?

Gaea, Arthéon, Ivy et Ystos soupirèrent en coeur alors que le prêtre regardait la petite créature aux grandes oreilles en équilibre sur l'épaule de la Teknögrade.

— Sparadrap, combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on te le répète ? s'exclama Arthéon. Ce n'est pas ton pïkouaï !

— Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Ivy, dépitée. Je crois surtout qu'il faut une requête au MJ pour que le pïkouaï de la Teknögrade disparaisse.

— En même temps, si son pïkouaï arrêtait de se sauver autant, ça n'arriverait pas… fit remarquer Gaea.

L'archère regarda une nouvelle fois Sparadrap s'adresser à l'animal fictif et grimaça.

— Quoi que, je comprends pour il s'enfuit autant, son pïkouaï…

.

**Une patience mise à rude épreuve.**

Gaea était peut-être une chef tyrannique et autoritaire mais Amaras admettait sans problème qu'elle gérait parfaitement bien – enfin presque – les affaires de la guilde Roxxor et de la Coalition en général.

Par contre, il serait bien qu'elle prenne des mesures un peu moins extrêmes concernant leur faction, parce qu'après, c'était à lui que l'on venait se plaindre, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de toutes ces doléances idiotes.

— Chef ! Chef ! Gaea veut encore augmenter les taxes sur les hôtels de vente ! On ne peut pas laisser passer ça si on veut éviter une révolte.

— Chef ! Les gars se sont encore mis en grève parce que Gaea refusait de les payer pour soi-disant le « bien de la Coalition » ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Chef ! Nous…

Cette fois-ci, le joueur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Roxana lui envoya un déluge de flammes qui le mit K-O en une fraction de secondes. En même temps, tout personne saine d'esprit savait qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre Roxana quand celle-ci parlait.

Elle et Amaras reprirent leur conversation, quand un autre membre de la Coalition les aborda et dit précipitamment :

— Chef ! Chef ! Gaea vous dit de dire à Roxana d'arrêter de faire exploser ses larbins – ou a-t-elle dit sous-fifres ? – parce que même si ce sont des boulets qui n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre, ils sont toujours utiles pour farmer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là, vous pensez ?

Amaras soupira. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait sérieusement songer à devenir un joueur sans factions comme Spectre.

.

**Si Fantöm était un pnj.**

Lorsque le grand Fantöm accomplit des exploits inégalés dans Horizon, les développeurs du jeu pensèrent à l'intégrer dans le monde d'Olydri, en temps que pnj.

Ils avaient déjà fait cela pour la grande Mist et même si cette récompense était plutôt accordé en hommage à des joueurs décédés ou retraités, ils fut décidé qu'on ne pouvait attendre cela pour Fantöm.

Ainsi, dans les dernières versions d'Horizon, les joueurs purent se rendre auprès de Fantöm le pnj, champion de l'Empire et légende et sauveur d'Olydri, situé dans la capitale, Centralis.

— Woah ! Donc c'est ça, le skin de Fantöm ? Il faut vraiment que je puisse le rencontrer dans le jeu mais en attendant… Hé, monsieur le pnj ! Je peux faire une capture d'écran avec vous ?

Le pnj croisa les bras, plissa des yeux et dit :

— Je vois…

— Euh… pardon ?

— Je vois…

La seule réponse en deux mot du pnj démontrait du caractère plaisantin de certains développeurs tandis que les joueurs, face à ce Fantöm à réponse unique, s'en retournaient déçus ou amusés.

Après tout, cela ressemblait bien à l'éloquence particulière du champion de l'Empire !

* * *

**Pour la petite anecdote : c'est en écrivant ces drabbles que j'ai réalisé qu'on écrit Olydri et pas Olidry. J'ai fait l'erreur pendant très longtemps...**


End file.
